Sasuke Uchiha
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: Nggak tau mesti nulis summary kayak gimana, tapi buat yang tertarik RnR ya, arigatou...


Iseng aja bikin nih fanfic, idenya juga umum, tapi buat yang terlanjur baca, silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya...

Sasuke Uchiha...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, GAJE-ness, typo, Sasuke's Pov. Setting diambil saat Sasuke dan Madara menyerang Konoha. So, dont like dont read...

Sasuke's POV...

Dendam dan kebencian memang sudah mendarah daging dalam diriku. Kehilangan orang yang paling berharga membuatku dibutakan oleh amarah sesaatku. Aku dendam dan terus menjadi kuat demi membunuh kakakku, Itachi Uchiha. Demi mengalahkannya aku meninggalkan semua yang sudah kudapat dan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Membuang semua hal yang aku punya demi alasan bodohku. Mengabaikan semua nasehat teman dan guruku, lalu memilih jalan yang seharusnya tidak boleh kulalui. Membuat semua teman-teman menjadi susah karena tidakan bodohku. Aku membiarkan mereka yang berusaha mencegahku menuju jalan kegelapan terluka, membuat mereka hampir merenggang nyawa karena keinginanku untuk menambah kekuatan ke tempat iblis bernama Orochimaru. Bahkan, aku hampir saja membunuh teman terdekatku karena alasannya konyol bernama 'balas dendam'. Dan pergi begitu saja dari desa tanpa peduli jika penderitaan yang lebih buruk telah menanti. Aku membuang semua keinginan dan cita-citaku dimasa lalu, hanya untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia, meski saat itu aku belum menyadarinya.

Hari itu pun tiba. Akhirnya, aku dapat mengalahkannya. Mengalahkan seorang Itachi Uchiha. Tapi kenapa saat balas dendamku itu berhasil kucapai, aku merasakan sesak dalam dadaku. Aku merasa jika semua yang ingin kucapai adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia belaka. Dan, benar saja, Madara Uchiha, menceritakan semua kebenaran Itachi. 'Melindungiku', Itachi membunuh semua keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya demi diriku. Ia terus menipuku dan membiarkan kebenarannya ia bawa mati. Saat tau jika ia melakukan semua itu demi diriku, aku terus mengutuk diriku yang bodoh ini. Ia hanya lelaki yang menginginkan kedamaian sampai mengorbankan nyawanya untuk itu. Mati ditanganku, itu memang keinginannya, tapi jika aku tau Itachi melakukannya karena desakkan, pasti aku tidak akan sebiadab itu dan sampai hati membunuhnya.

_"Aku menyesal, Kak, sangat menyesal. Dan rasa sesalku ini makin menumbuhkan rasa benci yang makin mendalam dalam diriku". _

Rasa sakit karena kehilangan Itachi, membuatku membenci Konoha yang terus tumbuh dan damai karena Itachi. Aku tak bisa membiarkan semua bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan yang dilalui Itachi. Aku tak ingin membiarkan mereka terus begitu, aku tidak bisa menerima tekad Itachi dan ingIn membunuh semuanya, para petinggi juga penduduk Konoha. Meski terdengar seperti bualan, tapi itulah yang ingin aku lakukan. Aku yang sekarang adalah seorang pembalas dendam sejati. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua pendapat orang, karena mereka tidak pernah tau betapa besar rasa kebencianku. Kebencian dari seorang yang mengenal kasih sayang.

Danzo, dialah tujuanku sekarang. Aku ingin membunuhnya, sebagai orang yang sudah mendesak Itachi selama ini. Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan aku dapat mencabut nyawanya. Mungkin aku telah kehilangan akal sehatku, dendam, penderitaan dan kebencian yang merasuk sudah membutakanku. Membuatku dibenci dan dijauhi oleh semuanya, menjadi seorang penjahat level S yang berbahaya bagi seluruh desa, membuat semuanya memburu dan ingin membunuhku, tapi inilah jalanku. Seluruh hatiku sudah dibutakan oleh semua itu. Tidak peduli pada teman-teman yang menderita dan menangis didepanku memohon agar aku berubah, aku sudah terlanjur berada dalam kebencian dan tidak akan berubah sampai orang lain merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Mau menyangkal cara hidupku dan ingin membunuhkukah? Silahkan saja lakukan semua itu, tapi jika kalian yang tidak mengerti penderitaan bisa melakukannya.

_"Bukannya, setelah balas dendam, kau akan sendirian lagi?"._

_ "Sasuke? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sudah gila? Dimana perginya Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu?"._

_ "Balas dendam hanya akan menumbuhkan penderitaan dan kesedihan. Aku tau rasanya, karena aku pernah mengalaminya, sampai merasa muak karena itu,"._

"Ohook..." darah segar keluar dari mulutku. Bersama keringat dingin yang mengucur ke seluruh tubuh. Aku kalah dalam pertempuran, aku si pembalas dendam tidak dapat melawan rasa cinta dari teman-teman kecilku dan semua orang di Konoha. Tekadku untuk balas dendam rupanya tak sekuat tekad mereka yang menginginkan kedamaian dan saling melindungi demi mendapatkannya. Tubuhku, sudah tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa, pandangan mataku juga semakin menjauh. Konoha telah mengalahkanku. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa begitu senang dan damai. Padahal dendamku terhadap penduduk Konoha belum terwujut, tapi ntah kenapa aku merasa begitu tenang.

Rumah... aku lahir dan besar di Konoha, banyak cinta yang ku dapatkan dari sini... apa itu yang membuatku jadi sedamai ini?... Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei dan yang lain, aku mendapatkan cinta yang hilang saat ayah dan ibu meninggal, tapi aku menyia-nyiakannya. Aku membuang semua itu demi keinginan semuku. Sekarang aku pulang ke Konoha, sebagai buronan, penjahat yang mengancurkan desa yang susah payah dilindungi oleh Itachi dan yang lainnya dengan taruhan nyawa. Dan mati disini adalah takdirku. Ini... adalah balasan setimpal yang memang harus aku dapatkan sebagai ganjaran atas semua yang kulakukan. Mungkin, ini adalah hal yang terbaik bagi semua, juga bagiku. Yah... benar...

_"Selamat... tinggal semuanya... terima kasih, Naruto, Sakura, sensei... Maafkan aku yang telah membuat kalian repot... karena tindakkanku... Maaf..."_ pikirku penuh sesal.

Meski mata ini sudah terpenjam, aku mersa butir air mata menyeruak keluar bercampur darah yang mengalir dari kedua mataku. Dan sesaat setelah nafas ini terasa makin berat. Saat itu jugalah, semua bayangan masa laluku berputar satu persatu dalam otakku. Setelah itu, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke... selamat datang...".

"Ayah...".

"Kau sudah besar ya Sasuke...".

"Ibu!".

"Sasuke... maaf ya sudah membuatmu membohongimu...".

"Kakak!".

Aku yang berada disebuah tempat yang tidak tau dimana, tempat yang dikelilingi warna putih dimana-mana, aku melihat tiga sosok yang sangat aku sayangi. Dengan berlinang air mata, aku berlari mengejar mereka. Tapi, mereka terus menjauh, aku tidak dapat menjangkaunya, meski mereka terlihat hanya beberapa meter di depanku, aku merasa mereka sangat jauh sekali. Aku berusaha mengejar Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak yang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum padaku, namun aku tidak sanggup lagi berlari, aku lelah. Ketika aku terjatuh tersungkur sambil menangis dan terus mengutuk ketidak berdayaanku, mereka bertiga pun mendekat ka arahku. Sambil tersenyum Kakak, menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantukku berdiri. Sesaat, aku dapat kembali merasakan kehangatan dari keluargaku yang telah lama hilang. Aku bahagia sekali. Aku menagis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan mereka. Ibu mengelus rambut dan tubuh dengan penuh kehangatan sama seperti dulu, ayah menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum bangga ke arahku. Dan Kakak, senyumnya yang lembut itu juga ia tunjukkan padaku. Aku sangat bahagia sekali. Namun...

"Ibu, Ayah, Kak, ijinkan aku ikut dengan kalian..." pintaku dengan air mata yang masih membanjiri kedua kelopak mataku.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, kau harus kembali, teman-teman menunggumu disana..." tolak Ayah.

"Tapi, aku bahagia disisi kalian, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian..." rengekku.

"Sasuke... kami akan selalu di dekatmu, selalu bersamamu, kami ada di dalam hatimu," Ibu mencoba membujukku sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Benar Sasuke... kau harus kembali," kata Kakak, sambil menjentikan jarinya ke dahiku, sama seperti kakak yang dulu.

"Aku.. ingin tetap disini bersama kalian, aku mohon ijinkan aku tetap tinggal, uh ukh..." tangisku makin menjadi.

Tapi tiga sosok itu makin menjauh, mereka pergi dengan senyum yang masih menghias di wajah mereka. Meski berulang kali aku memanggil-manggil mereka, sosok mereka makin menjauh dan memudar, lalu menghilang bersama cahaya putih yang perlahan-lahan sirna.

"Ayaaah! Ibuuuu! Kakak..." sosok ketiga orang yang paling aku sayangi itu akhirnya lenyap bersama cahaya putih yang semakin kecil hingga akhirnya menghilang. "Ayah, ibu, kakak...".

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." tak berapa lama kemudian suara lain berteriak memanggil namaku. Dalam kegelapan, aku berputar-putar keseluruh penjuru untuk mencari dimana asal suara itu. "Sasukeeeee!...".

Akhirnya, aku menemukan asal suara yang terdengar makin mendekat, dan aku pun berlari menuju suara itu. Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

Pik

"Teme..." seru seseorang. Aku membuka mataku dan mengamati ruangan serba putih disekitarku. Aku juga melihatnya, Naruto.

"Syukurlah Teme, akhirnya kau sadar juga," kata Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Aku hanya diam saja, tubuhku rasanya sangat lemas untuk digerakan, walau hanya sebentar.

_"Haus..."_ ingin sekali aku mengatakannya, tapi tenggorokanku terlalu kering untuk mengucap kata-kata. _"Sebenarnya berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"._

"Eh eh, minum dulu..." Naruto menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Dengan sedotan, aku menyuruput minuman itu untuk menghilangkan rasa dahagaku.

"Hampir setengah tahun kau tidak sadarkan diri, aku takut kalau kau... Akh, sudahlah yang penting sekarang kau sudah sadar...".

Sekarang aku ingat, aku terluka parah karena melindungi Naruto dari serangan Madara. Ntah kenapa, waktu itu aku begitu ingin melindunginya, sama waktu di Nami dulu.

"Setiap hari, aku dan Sakura datang mengunjungimu, tapi... kau tidak sadarkan diri juga...".

Te...rima... kasih... Do..be," kataku dengan nada terbata.

Naruto menautkan alis, sebelum meringis senang, "Untuk apa? Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, tapi... rasanya sudah lama juga ya aku tidak mendengar kau berkata 'dobe', haha".

Aku terseyum tipis.

"Oya, aku lupa, aku ada misi dengan ketua Yamato dan yang lain," ucapnya. "Nanti kalau sudah selesai, aku dan Sakura akan segera menemuimu, nanti aku juga akan mengajak Sai juga. Kalau bisa aku juga mau mengajak guru Kakashi, maksudnya hokage ke enam. Sampai jumpa..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku. Sekarang aku kembali sendirian. Tapi bukan sendirian yang seperti saat aku meninggalkan desa.

_"Semua sudah berubah, haha guru Kakashi menjadi Hokage, sepertinya banyak hal yang sudah aku lewatkan selama ini..." _pikirku sambil melihat keluar jendela dari ranjangku.

Naruto... dia memang bisa menerimaku. Sakura? Aku yakin dia juga sama. Tapi, kawan-kawan yang lain? Apakah mereka bisa menerimaku? Juga penduduk desa, mungkinkah mereka memaafkanku?. Saat mengingat hal itu, dadaku merasa sakit.

_"Harusnya, aku mati saja..."_ umpatku dalam hati.

Seminggu kemudian, aku mulai bisa bangun dan beranjak dari atas ranjangku.

Aku menggamit baju hangat yang tersandar didinding. Meski badan ini masih terasa sakit, aku menguatkan diriku untuk bangkit. Kuseret kakiku untuk menuju keluar. Aku berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu. Saat berada diluar kamarku, suster sempat melarangku pergi dan berjalan sendirian, apalagi karena keadaanku yang masih belum stabil ini. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan mereka, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara luar yang sudah lama aku ingin hirup. Anbu desa yang sedang mengawasi juga sempat melarangku, apa karena aku berstatus buronan?.  
Bisa jadi begitu, tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini, bukan untuk kabur atau apapun, aku hanya ingin menginjakkan kakiku yang masih terasa lemas ini ke rumput hijau rumah sakit, hanya itu. Meski banyak pasang mata yang terlihat benci, kasihan dan marah padaku, aku tetap tidak peduli. Karena aku bukan tipe yang akan diam saja sesakit apapun tubuhku...

Terseok aku berjalan, karena itu kugunakan tangan kananku untuk membantuku berjalan. Berpegangan di dinding adalah hal yang harus aku lakukan agar tubuhku tidak terjatuh. Beberapa orang datang untuk membantuku, tapi sekali lagi aku menolak. Beberapa meter di depanku, telihat hamparan rumput hijau dan pepohan. Rumah sakit Konoha terkesan seperti oasis di padang pasir, entah kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu. Nafas yang tersengal berubah normal saat kuhirup dalam-dalam udara pagi Konoha. Menyegarkan. Akhirnya tubuh lemah dan pucat ini terkena sinar mentari juga. Kehangat menyergap seketika, sangat nyaman. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarku, melihat bangku panjang dibawah pohon Sakura membuatku ingin segera berjalan kesana dan duduk dibawahnya, mungkin itu adalah suatu kenikmatan yang telah lama tidak aku rasakan. Perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku kesana. Namun, rasa pening mendadak menyerangku, ku tundukan kepalaku untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Kembali kuseret kaki lemah ini, tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan keseimbanganku, tubuhku terhuyung ke depan, namun... seseorang menyangga tubuhku.

"Harusnya, aku gunakan kagemane-ku saja tadi, walau itu tidak sopan...".

"Shikamaru..." gumamku saat pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya untuk menyangga tubuhku agar tidak jatuh.

Grepp.

Dua pasang lain membantuku berdiri, untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

"Kau tidak apa?" bisik suara disamping kananku.

"Dasar, padahal masih lemas begitu, tapi selalu memaksakan diri..." kata suara yang lain.

"Kiba... Neji..." aku menoleh bergantian ke arah dua orang yang sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Sasuke..." Ino berteriak sebelum memelukku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu suka pelukan gadis, tapi aku tidak bisa menghindar, apalagi Kiba dan Neji sedang memegangi kedua tanganku. Saat itu, Rock Lee, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, mereka berkumpul mengerumuniku. Mereka tersenyum padaku. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun sorot kemarahan dimata mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?".

"Aku... hanya ingin... duduk disana..." aku menunjuk bangku panjang dibawah pohon Sakura.

"Ow...".

"Ee..." tiba-tiba saja, Choji menggendongku menuju tempat yang ku maksud. Sedikit cangung memang, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, hanya saja aku merasa senang sekali.

"Kalian tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Marah? Kita memang marah karena tindakan bodohmu! Tapi... karena kami yakin kau akan berubah, lagipula, kami sudah melupakan semua itu," kata Kiba.

Aku merunduk.

"Benar, jadi kami ingin kau kembali menjadi Sasuke yang baru!" timpal Lee sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Terima kasih semua..." kataku dengan suara bergetar.

"SASUKEEEE..." teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah kami.

"Ku pikir kau akan pergi lagi?" kata Naruto dengan nada terengah.

"Tidak, disini adalah rumahku, aku tidak akan pergi lagi..." balasku.

"Bagus kalau begitu, tapi sekarang waktunya minum obat," Sakura muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi obat dan air putih. Dibelakangnya berdiri Sai, ya seingatku itulah namanya.

_"Aku memang bodoh, aku menyia-nyiakan semua hal yang sudah kumiliki dan memilih untuk meninggalkan semuanya karena sesuatu yang sia-sia. Tapi... aku senang saat aku kembali kesini, mereka tidak menjauhiku... aku senang..."_ kataku dalam hati. Dan, air mataku airnya menetes juga. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia...

"Cepat sembuh ya, aku tidak sabar mengajakmu makan ramen lagi..." kata Naruto sambil mengusek-usek rambutku.

"I..ya... uh ukh...".

"Yeaah, akhirnya rockie 12 berkumpul lagi..." teriak Kiba

. "Bukan 12, tapi 13!" sahut Choji.

"Iya... sekarang ada aku? Apa kalian lupa?" tanya Sai sambil menggaruk pipinya. Semua tertawa saat melihat Sai. Aku juga sama...

"Uum... Tadaima...".

Semuanya tak membalas, mereka diam dan terus memperhatikanku. Tentu saja, aku jadi malu, namun...

**"OKAERIIIII SASUKEEEE..."** tiba-tiba mereka semua memelukku. Aku sampai merasa sesak karenanya. Tapi, aku senang sekali, semua yang telah lama kubuang, akhirnya kembali. Kembali  
padaku... Terima kasih semuanya... terima kasih...

**OWARI**

Inilah akhir yang Shi pengen untuk kisah Sasuke... sangat mengharukan, menurut Shi. Pas baca ulang nih fic, Shi sambil dengerin lagu Sadness and Sorrow, Lonnelies, dan Man Of The World, kalau senpai?


End file.
